slovianskifandomcom-20200214-history
Medžuslovjanski
Medžuslovjanski (takože: Novoslovjanski, Vseslovjanski) jest pomočny slovjanski jezyk na osnově občeslovjanskih gramatičnyh i leksičnyh elementov, kotory služi komunikacije medžu Slovjanami raznoj narodnosti. Za ne-Slovjanov medžuslovjanski može takože polniti edukacijnu funkciju. Jezyk jest zakorenjeny kako v staroslovjanskom jezyku tako i v različnyh improvizovanyh narěčijah, kotorymi ljudi v mnogoslovjanskih srědiščijah posluživali se črěz stoletija. Vslěd togo medžuslovjanski jestvuje na dvu uravnjah: prva jest nenaučna forma spontaničnogo žargona, a druga jest naučna kodifikacija, kotoru sut prědložili mnogi jezykoznavci i drugi.Ladislav Podmele, Revolucija v istoriji interlingvistiki. Vse formy imajut kako obču harakteristiku, že razumlivost bez nikakogo prědnjego učenija se imaje prioritet nad legkostju. Tomu že medžuslovjanski jest zonalny jezyk a ne narodny, pisajemy jest i latiniceju i kiriliceju. Medžuslovjanski jezyk je byl vprvo opisany v lětah 1659-1666.М.И. Исаев, Словарь этнолингистическиж понятий и терминов (Москва, 2001), str. 85-86. Nazvu «medžuslovjanski» je prědložil prvy raz Ignac Hošek v 1908 godě.Л.П. Рупосова, История межславянского языка, v: Вестник Московского государственного областного университета (Московский государственный областной университет, 2012 no. 1, str. 55. Prědlagajemym kodom ISO 639-3 medžuslovjanskogo jest isv.http://www.sil.org/iso639-3/chg_detail.asp?id=2012-146&lang=isv Istorija Tradicijno, medžuslovjanski jezyk běše blizko svezany s panslavizmom. Adepti toj ideologije věret, že Slovjani sut jedin narod, i směret k ihnjego kulturno-političnogo sjedinjenija. Zajedno s myslju občej slovjanskoj državy je povstala takože ideja občego slovjanskogo jezyka. Někoji mněli, že rolju vseslovjanskogo jezyka jest povinen igrati russki, jezyk najveličejšej i najmočnějšej slovjanskoj državy, materski jezyk bliz poloviny vsěh Slovjanov i govorimy od ješče 15-20%. Jednakže panslavisti v drugih slovjanskih krajah bojahu se russkoj hegemonije i prědpočitahu neutralnějše razrěšenije. Očevidnym kandidatom běše starocrkovnoslovjanski ili staroslovjanski, jezyk blizko spokrvnjeny s občem prědkom živih slovjanskih jezykov, s dolgoju istorijeju v pravoslavnoj liturgiji. Pomimo těh cěnnostij, crkovnoslovjanski imaše takože problemy: toj jezyk imaje bogaty pravopis s bukvami i zvukami, kotore dnes ne sut už koristajeme, ravno bogatu i složenu gramatiku i krajno arhaičny slovosbor, iz kotorogo mnoge slova ne sut prěžili v modernyh jezykah. Iz drugoj strany, v crkovnoslovjanskom nemaje mnogih slov za sučasne pojetija. Že by crkovnoslovjanski mogl služiti obyčnoj komunikaciji, treba je bylo go prvo modernizovati. Rezultatom toj modernizacije jest znajemy pod mnogimi nazvami: medžuslovjanski, vseslovjanski, novoslovjanski ili prosto slovjanski. Možno kazati, že medžuslovjanski načina se tamo, gdě staroslovjanski konči se. Prvym avtorom, kotory v 1665 godě je napisal medžuslovjanski gramatiku, jest hrvatski duhovnik Juraj Križanič. On je opublikoval gramatiku osnovanu glavno na russkom izdaniji crkovnoslovjanskogo i na hrvatskom, ale v menějšej měrě takože na drugih slovjanskih jezykah. Križanič je imenoval svoj projekt «Ruski jezik», že by zadovolil rosijskogo cara. Pozdněj, Križaničev priklad sut naslědovali mnogi drugi jezykoznavci i ini.Uměle slovjanske jezyki Najvažnějšimi srěd nih sut: * Jan Herkelj - Universalis Lingua Slavica (1826) * Božidar Raič - Vseslavenšćina (1853) * Vaceslav Bambas - Vsjeslovianьskyь (1861) * Matija Majar-Ziljski - Uzajemni Pravopis Slavjanski (1865) * Ignac Hošek - Neuslawisch (1907) * Bogulmil Holy - Slavski jezik (1920) * Ladislav Podmele - Mežduslavjanski jezik (1950-te lěta) Na početku digitalnoj ery tute stare projekty běhu zabezpamečene. Jednakže s vzrodženijem kako panslavističnoj ideje tako i potrěby komunikacijnogo srědstva medžu slovjanami raznoj narodnosti, povstali sut nove projekty za naturalističny medžuslovjanski jezyk.Tilman Berger, [http://homepages.uni-tuebingen.de/tilman.berger/Publikationen/BergerPlansprachen.pdf Vom Erfinden Slavischer Sprachen], v: M. Okuka & U. Schweier, red., Germano-Slavistische Beiträge. Festschrift für P. Rehder zum 65. Geburtstag (München, 2004, ISBN 3-87690-874-4), str. 25.Tilman Berger, [http://homepages.uni-tuebingen.de/tilman.berger/Handouts/PanslavismusInternet.pdf Panslavismus und Internet], 2009, str. 37. V 2006 godě je povstal grupovy projekt pod nazvoju slovianski, čestično v opoziciji k umětnogo haraktera jezyka slovio. Cěljem bylo iztvorjenije prostogo, neutralnogo jezyka, kotory byl by razumlivy za Slovjanov bez prědnjego učenija.Bojana Barlovac, [http://www.balkaninsight.com/en/main/news/25946 Creation of 'One Language for All Slavs' Underway]. BalkanInsight, 18 februara 2010. Vprvo jezyk běše razvivany v trěh različnyh variantah (slovianski-P, slovianski-N, slovianski-S), ale od 2009 goda naturalistična versija nazyvaje se oficialno «slovianski». Slovianski vprvo je byl znajemy iz internetnoj gazety, Slovianska Gazeta.Н. М. Малюга, "Мовознавство в питаннях і відповідях для вчителя й учнів 5 класу", v: Філологічні студії. Науковий вісник Криворізького державного педагогічного університету. Збірник наукових праць, випуск 1 (Kryvyj Rih 2008, ISBN 978-966-17-7000-2), str. 147.Алина Петропавловская, [http://eursa.eu/node/1337 Славянское эсперанто]. Европейский русский альянс, 23 junija 2007. V 2010 godě slovianski stal znajemy blagodareč statijam, kotore v raznyh krajah pojavili se v presě, medžu drugimi na poljskom portalě Interia.pl''Ziemowit Szczerek, [http://www.ahistoria.pl/index.php/2010/02/jezyk-ktory-maja-zrozumiec-wszyscy-slowianie/ ''Języki, które mają zrozumieć wszyscy Słowianie]. Interia.pl, 13 februara 2010., v srbskoj gazetě Večernje Novosti''Marko Prelević, [http://www.novosti.rs/code/navigate.php?Id=10&status=jedna&vest=171149 ''Словијански да свако разуме]. Večernje Novosti, 18 februara 2010. i v srbskom izdaniju Reader's Digest.Gordana Knežević, Slovianski bez muke. Reader's Digest Srbija, junij 2010, str. 13-15. V 2009 godě je povstal takože slovioski kako usilije k sjedinjeniju projektov slovianski i slovio. Nakonec v 2010 godě je pojavil se novoslověnsky, projekt Vojtěha Merunki k moderniziciji staroslovjanskogo jezyka.Vojtěch Merunka, Jazyk novoslovienskij (Praga 2010, ISBN 978-80-87313-51-0). Od 2011 goda poslědnje tri projekty surabotajut s soboju blizko pod nazvoju medžuslovjanski, imajuč medžu drugimi obči slovnik i obču internetnu gazetu, Izviestija.info.http://www.izviestija.info Hoti medžuslovjanski ne jest ješče vpolno standardizovany, različne versije sut sobě mnogo podobne. Harakteristika Pomimo razlik medžu projektami i avtorami, vse versije medžuslovjanskogo jezyka sut sobě mnogo blizke. Vse projekty skladajut se izključiteljno iz form jestvujučih na slovjanskoj jezyčnoj oblasti i sut osnovane na prědpoloženiji, že slovjanske jezyki sut sobě dostatočno blizke, že by možny byl kompromisny jezyk, kotory vsaki Slovjan može legko čitati i razuměti bez nikakogo prědnjego naučenija. Jednakže mněnija o uravnji oproščenija sut različne. Prijmaje se, že krajno oproščenije i regularizacija, harakteristične za množinstvo medžunarodnyh pomočnyh jezykov, može pričiniti, že jezyk jest legčejše v učeniji za ne-Slovjanov, ale udaljaje go od naturalnyh slovjanskih jezykov i nadavaje mu prěmnogo sintetičny harakter.[http://narodna.pravda.com.ua/discussions/4a8f1e1b731fc/ Трошки про штучні мови: панслов'янська мова]. Narodna Pravda, 22 avgusta 2009. Vsako gramatika jest legčejša od naturalnyh slovjanskih jezykov; fakt, že ona jest osnovana na elementah jestvujučih v mnogih jezykah zajedno, pričinjaje isto «prirodno oproščenije». V rezultatě, ona jest jednovremenno legka i približena k složenoj gramatikě vsěh naturalnyh slovjanskih jezykov. Srěd govoriteljev tyh jezykov jestvuje sklonnost k pojmaniju medžuslovjanskogo kako davny ili oddaljeny dialekt vlastnogo jezyka, abo kako susědny jezyk blizko s nim spokrvnjeny. Takože samo jest s pisateljami. Tomu že možno legko vměšati slova i druge elementy iz slovjanskih jezykov v medžuslovjanski, pisanije na medžuslovjanskom jest kako by pisalo se na vlastnom jezyku s dodavanijem izměn. V praktikě vsaki avtor piše inače, někogda daže měšajuč elementy iz raznyh medžuslovjanskih projektov, ale jezyk vsěgda jest tojže sam. V protivnosti k umětnym jazykam kako esperanto, medžuslovjanski jest razvivany od dola, od koristnikov, a ne upravjeny od gory.[http://rnd.cnews.ru/liberal_arts/news/top/index_science.shtml?2007/07/25/260272 Панславизм не умер окончательно]. CNews. Alfabet/azbuka Pravopisy povyših medžuslovjanskih projektov sut različne, někoje imajut bogatějšu ortografiju neželi druge. Jednakže vse projekty harakterizuje dvualfabetnost, drugimi slovami: možno ih pisati i latiniceju i kiriliceju. Jedin iz glavnyh principov medžuslovjanskogo jest možnost pisanija na kojem-libo slovjanskoj klaviaturě. Za to strěti se razne varianty, zavisne od narodnosti pisatelja, od jegovyh vlastnyh prědpočitanij i od jegovyh tehničnyh možnosti. Hoti nemaje nikakogo standardizovanogo pravopisa, bliz vse projekty izhodet iz nastupnoj osnovy: Povyše bukvy sut osnovne, ale kromě nih možno ješče strětiti slědujuče: Nakonec v kirilici jestvujut razne ligatury (bukvy prědstavjajuče kombinacije dvu bukv): Gramatika Tomu že medžuslovjanski jezyk ne jest standardizovany, ili jest standarizovany mnogokratno od raznyh ljudij, sut razliki v gramatikě, kotore težko jest uměstiti v jednoj tabeli. Někoje projakty imajut gramatiku bliz identičnu k staroslovjanskoj, druge imajut vyše oproščenu gramatiku. Za to treba podčrknuti, že paradigmy poniže ne sut jedinym praviljnym sposobom pisanija medžuslovjanskogo, ale sut povstali kako kompromis na osnově sravnjenija različnyh projektov, glavno slovianski i novoslověnsky.Čestično obrabotany na osnově statije: Založeňja za medžuslovjanski jezyk. Izviestija.info, 29 januara 2012. Imenniki Imenniki imajut tri rody (mužski, ženski, srědnji) i dva čisla (jedinstveno čislo i množstveno čislo); někoje projekty, zvlašče starějše, podavajut takože dvojno čislo. Tako samo, kako vse slovjanske jezyki kromě bolgarskogo i makedonskogo, medžuslovjanski imaje šest padežev: 1. imeniteljnik (nominativ) 2. viniteljnik (akuzativ) 3. roditeljnik (genitiv) 4. dateljnik (dativ) 5. tvoriteljnik (instrumental) 6. městnik (lokativ) Kromě togo, čest slovjanskih jezykov, a takože medžuslovjanskih projektov, imaje zvateljnik (vokativ) kako sedmy padež. Hoti zvateljnik ne jest pravdivy padež, obyčno jest podavany v tabeljah s sklonjenijami. Zvateljnik jestvuje jedino v padě mužskih i ženskih imennikov v jedinstvenom čislě. Sklonjenija V principě medžuslovjanske imenniki imajut četyri ili pet sklonjenij: * Imenniki mužskogo roda ne imajut končiny v imeniteljniku. Različaje se medžu tvrdymi i mekkimi korenjami, a takže medžu živymi i neživymi imennikami. V padě živyh, viniteljnik jest identičny k roditeljniku, v padě neživyh k imeniteljniku. * Imenniki srědnjego roda harakterizujut končiny '-o' (v padě tvrdyh korenjev) ili '-e' (v padě mekkih korenjev). * Imenniki ženskogo roda imajuče končinu '-a'. Tu takože različaje se medžu tvrdym i mekkim sklonjenijem. Grupa sodrživaje takože několiko imennikov od '-i' (napr. bogini) i několiko mužskih imennikov od '-a' (napr. sluga). * Imenniki ženskogo roda končeče suglaskoju. Tuta grupa sodrživaje mnogo imennikov s končinoju '-ost'. * Atematično sklonjenije poizhodi iz praslovjanskogo i jest v crkovnoslovjanskom, ale v sučasnyh jezykah ono jest sravnjeno s regularnymi sklonjenjami. Medžuslovjanske projekty podhodet različno k tomu sklonjeniju. V obče tematično sklonjenije sodržuje imenniki vsěh trěh rodov, glavno srědnjego roda: ** srědnjego roda kategorije '-me/-men-', napr. ime/imene ** srědnjego roda kategorije '-e/-et-', sodrživajuče glavno deti i mlade životne, napr. tele/telete ** srědnjego roda kategorije '-o/-es-', redka grupa sodrživajuča jedino několiko slov, napr. nebo/nebese ** mužskogo roda na '-en', napr. kamen/kamene ** ženskogo roda na '-ov', napr. crkov ** ženskogo roda na '-i/-er-', napr. mati V padě atematičnyh imennikov vsěgda jest možnost sklonjenija suglasno regularnym vzoram: ime/imena, tele/teleta, nebo/neba, kamenj/kamenja, crkov/crkvi, mati/materi. Najmnogo medžuprojektnyh razlik jest v padě městnika u mužskih i srědnjih slov v jedinstvenom čislě. Poslě k''', '''g ili h''' najlěpěj jest pisati končinu '''-u vměsto '-e/-i'. Tomu že sut tri razne končiny ('-ě -i -u'), sut takože razne oproščenija, napr. vsěgda '-e', vsěgda '-u', i t.d. Pridavniki Pridavniki vsěgda sut regularne. Rodom, čislom i padežem suglaset s imennikom, a obyčno sut pisajeme prěd nim. Sklonjenije jest jedno, ale sut dva vzory: tvrdy i mekki. V kolumně mužskih imennikov podane sut prvo žive, a potom nežive. Ne vsaki projekt različaje medžu tvrdym i mekkim sklonjenijem. Jest takože možnost pisanija napr. dobrego vměsto dobrogo ili svěžogo vměsto svěžego. Prislovniki i stupnjovanije Iz pridavnika tvori se prislovnik, izměnjajuč končinu '-y/-i' na '-o': dobro, svěžo. Vtory stupenj pridavnikov tvori se s pomočju končiny '-ějši' (prislovnik '-ěj' ili '-ěje'): slaby > slabějši (dobry stupnjuje se neregularno: lěpši ili lučši). Tretji stupenj tvori se dodavajuč prědrastku naj-''' k prvomu ili k vtoromu stupnju: najslaby ili najslabějši (prislovnik najslabo ili najslaběj(e)). Zaimenniki Osobne zaimenniki '''Osobne (personalne, lične) zaimenniki sklanjaje se kako v tabeli: Prěd prědložnikom osobne zaimenniki tretjej osoby imajut protetičnu n-': ''od njego, bez nih. Prisvojiteljne zaimenniki '''Prisvojiteljne (posesivne) zaimenniki sut moj, tvoj, naš, vaš i svoj, a takože čij, něčij, ničij i t.d. V padě zaimennikov tretjej osoby koristaje se abo roditeljnik jego, jej, ih, abo prisvojeteljne formy jegov, jejin, ihnji. Vse prisvojiteljne zaimenniki sklanjajut se kako pridavniki.mekkogo vzora. Ukazateljne zaimenniki Ukazateljne (demonstrativne) zaimenniki mogut byti različne. Universalnym ukazateljnym zaimennikom jest toj. Hočemo li različati medžu blizkostju i udaljenostju, togda sut dvě možnosti: sej za blizkost a toj za udaljenost, abo tutoj za blizkost, a tamtoj za udaljenost. Sej jest staroslovjanski zaimennik, kotory jest ostavil slědy v vsěh slovjanskih jezykov, ale pomimo togo može byti nerazumlivy za mnogih. Sej i toj sut odpovědniki mekkogo i tvrdogo vzora; tutoj i tamtoj sut sklonjene kako toj. Pytateljne zaimenniki Pytateljne (interrogativne) zaimenniki sut kto za osoby i čo/što za prědmety. Sut takože pridavniki kotory (ili ktory abo koj) i kaki (ili jaki). S pomočju pytateljnyh zaimennikov tvori se takože čest označiteljnyh i neoznačiteljnyh zaimennikov, napr. někto, ničo, vsaki, inako. Odnositeljne zaimenniki Odnositeljne (relativne) zaimenniki sut tri: * Najčestěj strěčany jest kotory (ili ktory) - sklonjeny kako pridavnik * Možny jest takože južnoslovjanski koj - sklonjeny kako moj * Koristajemy jest takože něčo arhaičny iže - v imeniteljniku vsěh rodov i čisl, v drugih padežah sklonjeny kako forma on + '-že' (iže, jegože, jemuže i t.d.). Čislovniki Osnovne čįslovniki sut: 1 - jedin/jedna/jedno, 2 - dva/dvě, 3 - tri, 4 - četyri, 5 - pet, 6 - šest, 7 - sedm, 8 - osm, 9 - devet, 10 - deset. Vyše čislovniki tvori se dodavajuč '-nadset' (11-19), '-deset' (20-90) i '-sto' (200-900). Končinu '-sto' možno sklanjati ili ne: dvasto/tristo/petsto i dvěstě/trista/petsot oba sut praviljne. Sklonjenije jest kako v slědujučej tabeli. Vse čislovniki od 5 do 99 sklanjaje se kako imenniki tipa kost ili pridavniki mekkogo vzora. Redne čislovniki tvori se dodavajuč '-y' do osnovnyh čislovnikov (pety, sedmy, devetdesety), s izključenijem prvy, vtory/drugi, tretji, četvrty. Čislovnik sto imaje abo stoty abo sotny. Povyše 999 dodavaje se končinu '-ny': tysečny, milionny i t.d. Ulamki (frakcije), s izključenijem slova pol (polovina, polovica) tvori se dodavajuč končinu '-ina' do rednyh čislovnikov: tretjina, četvrtina, petina i t.d. Sborne čislovniki: dvoje, troje, četvero, petero, šestero, sedmero i t.d. Tuta grupa sodrživaje takože oboje. Možno koristati je za grupy s mužami i ženami (dvoje studenov), za grupy ljudij ili životnyh neoznačenoj ploti (osmero ljudij, troje telet), za prědmety, kotore normalno sut v parě (dvoje rukavic) i za slova, kotore jedino imajut formy v množstvenom čislě (dvoje dverij). Sborne čislovniki sut slědžene od roditeljnika množstvenogo čisla, hoti mogut takože byti bez imennika (my oboje, zabava v troje). Množiteljne čislovniki: jediny, dvojny, trojny, četverny, peterny, šesterny i t.d. Iz korenjev tutyh čislovnikov možna tvoriti glagoly: podvojiti, raztrojiti i t.d. Druga kategorija množiteljnyh čislovnikov sut prislovniki, kotore dodavajut '-kratno' k osnovnomu čislovniku: jednokratno, dvakratno, trikratno, mnogokratno, několikokratno i t.d. Različajuče čislovniki značut: X razne rody něčego. Stara forma jest dvoj, troj (sklonjene kako moj), ale jasnějše i čestěj koristajeme sut: dvojaki, trojaki, četveraki, peteraki, kolikoraki i t.d. Kako prislovniki (trojako) značet "X sposobami". Iz čislovnikov možno tvoriti imenniki, na priklad v padě avtobusnoj linije, radiovoj ili televizijnoj stacije, banknota, igrašnoj karty ili školjnoj ocěny, koristaje se končinu '-ka': jedinka, dvojka, trojka, četverka, petka i t.d. Glagoly Vid Kako vse slovjanske jezyki, medžuslovjanski različaje medžu glagolami sovršenogo i nesovršenogo vida. Sovršeny vid označaje, že akcija jest, běše ili bude ukončena i koncentruje se na rezultatě toj akcije, ne na samom proběganiji. V padě nesovršenogo vida akcija v danoj hvilji trvaje ili povtarjaje se. Ako li glagol prědstavjaje dviženije, sovršeny vid označaje konkretny směr, a nesovršeny vid označaje, že nemaje směra. Glagoly bez prědrastki obyčno sut nesovršene. Množinstvo nesovršenyh glagolov imajut takože sovršeny odpovědnik, bliz vsěgda v formě prědrastki: dělati ~ sdělati čistiti ~ izčistiti pisati ~ napisati Prědrastka često izměnjaje značenije i za to potrěbne sut takože «vtorne» nesovršene glagoly, t.j. stvorjene na osnově sovršenogo glagola. Ihnje tvorjenije děje se regularno: * '-ati' > '-yvati' (napr. zapisati ~ zapisyvati, dokazati ~ dokazyvati) * '-iti' > '-jati', pri čem samoglaska v korenji prodolžaje se (napr. napraviti ~ napravjati, pozvoliti ~ pozvaljati, oprostiti ~ opraščati) Někoje pary sut neregularne, napr. nazvati ~ nazyvati, prijdti ~ prihoditi, podjeti ~ podimati. Korenje Časovanije glagolov jest notorično složeno v slovjanskih jezykah. Medžuslovjanski opraščaje toj sistem tako, že by byli dvě klasy: slova na '-iti' i ostale. Kromě togo treba zapametati, že glagoly imajut dva korenje: prvy služi tvorjeniju infinitiva, prošlogo časa, kondicionala, prošlyh pričestij i glagoljnogo imennika, vtory služi tvorjeniju sučego časa, razkaznika i sučih pričestij. Najčestěj možno te dva korenje regularno iztvoriti na osnově infinitiva: * prvy korenj jest ravny infinitivu minus končinu '-ti': dělati > děla-'', ''prositi > prosi-'', ''nesti > nes-''. V padě glagolov na '-sti', korenj takože može končiti na '''t' abo d', napr. ''vesti > ved-'', ''gnesti > gnet-''. * vtory korenj skladaje se iz dvu klas: ** prva klasa konči s na suglaskě i sodrživaje vse glagoly kromě mnogosložnyh glagolov na '-iti *** glagoly na '-ati' obyčno imajut '-aj-': dělati > dělaj-'' *** glagoly na '-ovati''' imajut '-uj-': kovati > kuj-'' *** glagoly na '-nuti''' imajut '-n-': tegnuti > tegn-'' *** jednosložne glagoly imajut '-j-': ''piti > pij-'', ''čuti > čuj-'' *** u glagolov, kotore imajut prvy korenj na suglaskě, vtory korenj jest identičny k prvomu: ''nesti > nes-'', ''vesti > ved-'' ** vtora klasa sodržuje mnogosložne glagoly na '-iti''' (i množinstvo glagolov na '-ěti': prositi > pros-i-'', ''viděti > vid-i-'' Jestvujut takože směšane glagoly, u kotoryh ne možno regularno tvoriti vtorogo korenja na osnově prvogo, napr. ''pisati > piš-'', ''spati > spi-'', ''zvati > zov-''. V takih padah treba naučiti se vtorogo korenja odděljno. Časovanije Osnovnymi končinami v časovaniju sut slědujuče: * ''Suči čas: '-u, -eš, -e, -emo, -ete, -ut' v prvoj i '-ju, -iš, -i, -imo, -ite, -et' v vtoroj klasě. * Prosty prošly čas (kako v russkom): m. '-l', ž. '-la', sr. '-lo', mn.č. '-li'; ili: * Složeny prošly čas (kako v južnoslovjanskom): ** Imperfekt: '-h, -še, -še, -hmo, -ste, -hut' ** Perfekt: m. '-l', ž. '-la', sr. '-lo', mn.č. '-li' + suči čas glagola byti ** Pluskvamperfekt: m. '-l', ž. '-la', sr. '-lo', mn.č. '-li' + prošly čas glagola byti * Kondicional: m. '-l', ž. '-la', sr. '-lo', mn.č. '-li' + kondicional glagola byti * Buduči čas: buduči čas glagola byti + infinitiv * Razkaznik: '-Ø, -mo, -te' poslě j''' i '''-i, -imo, -ite poslě drugoj suglaski Pričestija (participy) tvori se tako: * Aktivno suče pričestije: '-uči' v prvoj i '-eči' v vtoroj klasě (prislovnik: '-uč, -eč') * Pasivno suče pričestije: '-emy' v prvoj i '-imy' v vtvoroj klasě * Aktivno prošlo pričestije: '-vši' poslě samoglaski i '-ši' poslě suglaski (jedino prislovniki) * Pasivno prošlo pričestije: '-ny' poslě samoglaski, '-eny' poslě suglaski. Jednosložne glagoly (kromě těh na '-ati') imajut '-ty'. Glagoly na '-iti' imajut '-jeny'. Nakonec glagoljny imennik tvori se na osnově pasivnogo prošlogo pričestija, zaměnjajuč končinu '-y' na '-ije'. Priklady | |} | |} Kogda v vtoroj klasě korenj konči se na s, z, t, d, st, zd i končina načinaje se od '-j-', izstupajut slědujuče izměny: * prositi: pros-ju > pro'š'''u, pros-jeny > pro'š'eny * voziti: voz-ju > vo'ž'u, voz-jeny > vo'ž'eny * tratiti: trat-ju > tra'č'u, trat-jeny > tra'č'eny * slěditi: slěd-ju > slě'dž'u, slěd-jeny > slě'dž'eny * čistiti: čist-ju > či'šč'u, čist-jeny > či'šč'eny * jezditi: jezd-ju > je'ždž'u, jezd-jeny > je'ždž'eny Varianty V časovaniji glagolov jest mnogo variacije. Često strětime sut slědujuče: * V prvoj klasě vměsto '-aje-''' koristaje se skračenu formu '-a-': ty dělaš, on děla i t.d. * Vměsto končiny '-u' v prvoj osobě (j.č.) koristaje se '-(e)m': ja dělam, ja hvalim, ja nesem. * Vměsto končiny '-mo' v prvoj osobě (mn.č.) koristaje se '-me': my děla(je)me, my hvalime. * Vměsto končiny '-hmo' v imperfektě koristaje se '-smo' ili arhaičnějše '-hom'. * Vměsto sklonjenogo časovanija glagola byti v kondicionalě (byh, bys...) koristaje se vsěgda by: ja by pisal(a), ty by pisal(a) i t.d. * V glagoljnom imenniku možno takože pisati '-je' vměsto '-ije': dělanje, hvaljenje. Neregularne glagoly Někoje glagoly imajut neregularno sklonjenije: * byti: formy kako povyše * dati, jesti i věděti imajut v sučem časě: dam, daš, da, damo, date, dadut; jem, ješ...; věm, věš... * idti imaje neregularny L-pričestije: šel, šla, šlo, šli. Referencije Vněšnje linki * Medžuslovjanski * Novoslověnsky * Medžuslovjanski leksikon * Novosti v medžuslovjanskom jezyku * Spisok umětnyh slovjanskih jezykov Category:Medžuslovjanski